Cascade
by Pounie
Summary: Une douche, un Geek, une Fille... Faites le rapprochement. Geek/Fille, 1ère fanfic!


**_Voili-voilà, nouvelle sur le fan-dom, j'aimerais vous faire partager une fic (ma première) qui incluse la Fille de Slg et le Geek.;) _**

**_Bisous à tous, j'espère que vous aimerez !_**

**_/Les personnages sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet et SLG/_**

* * *

Cascade

Faisant tourner le bouton, l'eau jailli du pomeau de la douche. La jeune fille tendit la main pour verifier la température. Elle n'etait pas très grande, blonde et avec des formes qui semblaient être le fruit d'une chirurgie estetique et qui pourtant étaient réelles. Qu'importe. Elle etait belle quand meme. L'eau ayant atteint la température qu'elle désirait, elle s'engagea entre les minuscules cloisons de plastique et ferma la porte. Placée sous la source d'eau chaude, elle sentait celle-ci atterir sur le sommet de son crane, puis descendre le long de ses cheveux blonds. Des filets de cette denrée s'échappait de sa chevelure et tombait sur le carrelage froid de la douche alors que les autres ecoulements de cette eau continaient leur course folle. L'eau glissait des cheveux jusqu'au cou de la jeune fille. Une partie coulait dasn sa nuque pour descendre dans son dos, l'autre partie coulait devant, passant sur sa poitrine recouverte de ses cheveux pales. La fille passa une main dans ses cheveux et les rejeta en arrière, comme pour degager son torse de sa chevelure. L'eau etait chaude, elle se sentait bien. Elle ferma un instant l'eau pour prendre dans sa main une texture gluante aux odeurs de fruits qu'elle fit mousser dans sa main et qu'elle appliqua dans ses cheveux.

Silencieux, un autre protagoniste était là. Il regardait, assis, la jeune fille faire mousser ses cheveux et les masser doucement. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux. C'était un jeune garçon, à peu près du même age que la demoiselle, les cheveux chatains sous une casquette et les yeux bleus à en couper le souffle. Ces mêmes yeux ne regardaient que les gestes des la fille. Et la fille. Elle ralluma l'eau qui redevint à la bonne température après une seconde de froid. La mousse parcourait tout son corps comme l'avait fait l'eau auparavant, et stagnait à ses pieds en un matelas blanc. La demoiselle s'aidait d'abord de ses mains pour faire partir le plus gros du shampoing puis laissa l'eau faire le reste.

Le garçon qui la regardait toujours se leva. Toujours en silence. Il laissa juste à sa place la casquette qu'il portait. S'approchant de la cloison qui le séparant de la jeune fille, il y posa la main. Elle ne faisait pas attention à lui. Il entrouvrit doucement la porte de la douche et se fit submerger par la vague de chaleur et de vapeur emprisonnée entre ces 4 murs de plastique. Il entrouvrit encore plus et resta sans rien faire, regardant juste la jeune fille passer la main dans ses cheveux pour faire tomber les derniers restants de mousse qui s'y cachaient. Il avança un pied et le posa sur le carrelage trempé. Délicieuse sensation de chaleur en opposé avec le reste de son corps encore hors de ce minuscule sauna. Il rentra complètement dans la cabine, faisant une nouvelle fois pivoter la cloison sur ses gonds. Ses chaussettes etaient submergées par l'eau sur le sol et l'eau qui sortait toujours du pomeau l'eclaboussait lorsqu'elle tombait sur le crane de la fille. Fille qui continuait ses gestes et lui tournait le dos. Il s'en approcha. Il toucha d'abord ses cheveux mouillés, suivant ses mains qui continaient à les caresser. Il posa ensuite ses 2 mains sur les epaules de sa compagne. Elle avait à présent laissé ses bras pendre le long de son corps. Les bras du garçon se croisèrent sur ses epaules. Il etait désormais sous la source d'eau chaude qui crachait toujours sa pluie. Il serra la jeune fille contre elle. L'eau continait à perler sur les deux amants. Les vêtements du jeune homme etaient lourds et trempés.

La fille ecarta les cheveux qui couvrait son dos et les fit passer devant du côté droit. Sa nuque etait à découvert. Le garçon se risqua à y poser les levres. Au contact de sa bouche, la demoiselle frémit. Il retira ses lèvres pour les plonger dans son cou. Il embrassait le cou de son amante. Celle-ci attrapa les mains du garçon pour les poser sur son ventre, sans qu'il cesse le baiser. Il commença à carresser ce ventre si plat. Puis il enleva une main. Il attrapa à tâtons une bouteille de gel douche et s'en versa dans la main. Sa main revint à sa place, sur le ventre de sa compagne qui trembla à ce contact froid avec le produit. Lentement, la main du jeune homme commenca à faire des cercles sur son ventre, la mousse se formait déjà. Il reprit ce mouvement avec ses deux mains et etala la mixture sur le ventre de la jeune fille qui soupirait de bonheur. Il commença à monter et descendre ses mains, remontant à chaque fois un peu plus haut. Bientôt, sa main allait des epaules de la demoiselle à son ventre, en passant par sa poitrine. Ses gestes étaient doux, ses lêvres parcourant toujours son cou avec delicatesse. Se degageant légèrement de cette étreinte sans briser les caresses de son amant, la jeune fille se retourna pour lui faire face et se colla à lui, logeant sa figure dans son cou où tombaient ses cheveux chatains trempés. Les mains pleines de savon du garçon passèrent dans son dos et il la serra plus contre elle. Ses mains reprirent le même geste sur les omoplates de sa compagne, savonnant toujours. Quand à elle, une de ses mains tenait le buste du jeune homme collé contre le sien tandis que l'autre commençait à s'aventurer sous son t-shirt mouillé. Il cessa ses caresses et se degagea de la jeune fille. Sans un mot. Ses mains savonneuses attrapèrent le bas de son t-shirt rouge et il le retira, laissant apparaître un torse blanc. Les deux protagonistes et amants se regardèrent. Le garçon revint vers elle et passa les mains dans son dos pour continuer de la laver. Elle se colla à lui. Levant les yeux, elle vit qu'il la regardait tendrement. Il pencha sa figure vers la sienne et deposa un petit baiser sur ses levres. Il recouvrait toujours de savon le dos de la jeune fille. Celle ci passa un bras dans le cou de son compagnon et le deuxième sur sa hanche. Puis elle l'embrassa. Fortement. C'était un vrai baiser, comme au cinema. Le dos recouvert de savon, la jeune fille laissa son bras libre aller à la rencontre du gel douche. Elle en pris une dose et commença à en frictionner le dos et le torse de son amant. Celui ci qui avait avait fini de lui laver le dos, laissait errer ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille. Elle commença elle aussi à savonner les hanches du jeune homme de sa main libre, alors que l'autre etait toujours dans sa nuque pour maintenir le baiser qu'ils échangeaient. Les mains du garçon commençaient elles à descendre plus bas, passant des hanches de sa partenaire à ses cuisses et de ses cuisses à ses hanches. La langue de la jeune fille penetra la bouche du garçon pour aller à la rencontre de la sienne. De sa main libre, elle pris l'initiative de retirer l'entrave qui l'empêchait d'accomplir les mêmes gestes que son compagnon. Sa main erra en dessous de son torse, elle fit cliquer la centure et la retira pour la faire tomber à terre. Toujours avec une seule main, elle ouvrit les boutons du pantalon du jeune homme et le fit glisser à ses pieds. Le garçon retira ses pieds de ses jambes de pantalon en essayant de bouger le moins possible pour ne pas rompre le baiser que les amants échangeaient toujours. Débarrassé de son jean, les hanches du garçon étaient à la merci de la demoiselle qui entreprit de commencer les mêmes gestes qu'il effectuait toujours sur son corps. Ses caresses étaient de plus en plus intenses, il jouait vraiment avec le feu. Elle se colla encore plus à lui et intensifia elle aussi ses caresses, faisant parfois rentrer sa main dans le caleçon du jeune homme afin de suivre le prolongement de sa hanche et de remonter librement par sa cuisses. Durant cette periode, l'eau coulait toujours, provoquant une cascade sur les deux crânes si rapprochés et unis par leurs oriffices buccaux des deux amants, et ruisselant sur les corps de ces derniers. La main de la jeune fille passait à présent librement dans le caleçon du jeune homme et accomplissait toujours le même trajet, semblable à celui que prenait sur son corps les mains de l'homme qu'elle caressait. Le garçon etait bien, trop bien. Les mains de sa compagne parcourant sa hanche le rendait de plus en plus fou. Brisant enfin leur long baiser il la regarda droits dans les yeux. Ses yeux bleus. Puis il lui sourit et elle en fit de même. Il plongea sa langue dans la bouche de son amante. Il cessa ses caresses pour poser ses mains dans le bas du dos de la jeune fille et d'un mouvement du bassin se rapprocha encore plus de son corps. Comprenant où,il voulait en venir, elle cessa elle aussi son massage. Sa main toujours accroché à son caleçon, elle tira doucement vers le bas, devoilant à la lumière les hanches blanches du garçon. Et elle se serrait de plus en plus fort contre lui au fur et à mesure que sa main descendait.

Debout devant la porte se tenait un homme en noir. Il portait des lunettes cachant ses yeux et semblait aussi captivé qu'amusé par ce qu'il regardait. Entendant des bruits de pas dans le couloir, il se retourna et vit un autre homme en Kigurumi panda arriver. Il lui fit signe de venir.

\- Hé, pssst, Panda, viens voir ça !

Maitre Panda, intrigué, arriva à la hauteur de son colocataire et regarda lui aussi par la porte entrouverte. Affalé contre le mur, l'oreille contre la tapisserie, un jeune homme au t-shirt rouge, portant une casquette etait assoupit. Le Patron ricana.

\- Le gosse s'est endormit en ecoutant la grognasse prendre sa douche à travers la cloison. Il est en plein rêve érotique vu son érection, c'est trop marrant !

Maitre Panda leva les yeux au ciel et continua son chemin. Le Patron sortit son téléphone et prit en photo le petit être endormit pour «garder un souvenir de ce moment» et accessoirement le montrer au gamin. Il ne fallait pas manquer une occasions de gêner cette vierge effarouchée.

* * *

**_Voili-Voilà. J'espère que vous avez aimé:$ C'est ma première fic alors je ne suis pas très douée. Un avis ? _**


End file.
